Nathaniel
by Jullie McCarty Cullen
Summary: Um clarão, a dor, o silêncio, e depois a imortalidade. Um estranho, um retrato, uma missão. Uma história, uma paixão, um dilema. Nathaniel. Porque a vida é a bênção de muitos. A imortalidade, o privilégio de poucos.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Tudo que ele sabia era que doía. Doía e ardia como nenhuma outra coisa de que ele conseguisse se lembrar. Talvez aquele fosse o inferno. Ou, no mínimo, alguma coisa muito parecida com ele.

Sua cabeça pulsava, o coração batia rápido, descompassado. Ele ficava esperando o corpo entrar em choque, a respiração acelerar, mas nada. Doía e era só isso que ele conseguia sentir.

Os olhos teimavam em ficar fechados, o esforço para abri-los não compensava a nebulosa e nem o borrão de rosto que ele conseguia vislumbrar de vez em quando. Simplesmente não valia a pena, ele só queria que acabasse logo. Queria morrer de uma vez, por que demorava tanto?

Então, de repente, tudo parou.

Não havia mais dor, não havia mais respiração.

Tinha acontecido, ele estava morto.

Mas... Que lugar era aquele? Céu? Inferno? Purgatório, talvez?

-Rapaz, abra os olhos.

A voz era penetrante, forte demais para ser ignorada. Daquela vez seus olhos não arderam quando ele os abriu e tudo era claro. Vivo, colorido demais. O ambiente ao redor reteve sua atenção por um segundo, até que seus olhos se prenderam no rosto que sorria gentilmente.

-Benvindo à imortalidade, Carlisle. Meu nome é Nathaniel.

*****

**N/A: **Oh, surtei, surtei, surtei!!!

Quem disse que locadoras não são lugares inspiradores?? Aí está, a ideia que ficou me corroendo até eu colocar no papel o.o

Minha primeira Fic com o dr. Carlisle Delícia (hmmm) Cullen como personagem principal! E vamos ver no que dá... hehe

Já sei qual é a pergunta: Mas quem _é_ esse Nathaniel, sua doida desvairada?

E a resposta é simples: Vocês vão descobrir depois. HE. Mas para não ficar assim, no vazio eterno... ele vai ser interpretado (?) pelo Johnny Depp, oh *-* (Créditos pra Bê, que lembrou de existência dele – _como_ eu esqueci? Me bate!), vai ficar perfeito pro personagem =B)

E aí, querem a continuação??

Estou esperando a manifestação de vocês!

Beijos gelados e ansiosos

_**JMcCartyC**_

**N/B**: OMGGGGGGGGGGGG D;

Você vai me matar, oks? Pode ir me passando aqueles 9846435484 de capítulos que você falou que já tem pronto A-GO-RA, é. :X

Me coloquei na pele das minhas betas, agora. Corrigir o que, meldels? Duas virgulas? D;

Galere, comentem aos montes, pra ela soltar o cap logo. E lembrem-se que ele tem que vir pra mim antes, então comentem MUITO³ mesmo .-.

Ahh, deixa eu falar quem sou eu, né? Cadê os modos? Q

**Byzinha Lestrange** se metendo a beta mais uma vez e õ/ (clica no meu nomim que você vai saber o que eu escrevo ^^)

Vou ameaçar a Magal Ju todos os dias pessoalmente de verdade, oks? Assim como ela me ameaça pela _I Tried_, rs

Bom, acho que já chega, as notas estão maiores que o prólogo, qiso o.O

Sem mais,

Bjomeliga;*

**BL**


	2. Um Exaustão

Um – Exaustão

Chovia.

E _claro_ que chovia, aquela era Forks.

Enquanto as gotas monótonas cruzavam o céu cinza, em algum lugar da cidade uma Mercedes preta cortava o asfalto com fúria, os pneus desafiando a camada fina de água com cada quilômetro a mais que o ponteiro mostrava no painel. Mas não havia tempo.

A parte boa de estar sozinho no carro era que ele podia correr sem ser incomodado. Ninguém para chamá-lo de imprudente, ninguém para lhe lembrar dos acidentes de transito que ele mesmo já cansara de ver e de todas as vítimas que, por algum milagre, haviam sobrevivido nas mãos dele. Ou para lembrá-lo das que não tinham tido tanta sorte assim.

O rapaz pisou ainda mais fundo no acelerador quando as imagens começaram a se formar em sua mente, fazendo o motor roncar alto. Ele puxou o biper do banco do passageiro vazio ao seu lado e olhou para a mensagem mais uma vez. Tudo que ele sabia era que precisava correr.

Nervoso, ele jogou o biper de volta para o banco e correu os dedos pelos cabelos absurdamente loiros que lhe caíam sobre a testa, molhados de suor. Depois, lançou um olhar ao painel. O ar condicionado estava ligado apesar da temperatura baixa lá fora, mas talvez não frio o suficiente. Não fazia diferença.

A vegetação foi se tornando menos densa, a cidade começando a aparecer entre as árvores altas. Era isso que dava querer morar no meio do mato. Vinte minutos só para conseguir chegar até o hospital.

Então o celular tocou.

O rapaz enfiou a mão no bolso da calça branca, puxando o aparelho com pressa enquanto ele piscava e vibrava incessantemente. Ele não precisou olhar quem chamava, só podia ser de _um_ lugar.

-Alô.

-_Carlisle?_ – a voz familiar do outro lado perguntou, parecendo esperançosa, e um suspiro de alívio escapou quando o homem concordou.

-Eu mesmo.

A conversa foi breve. Só o tempo necessário de ele explicar que chegaria em cinco minutos.

E assim ele o fez.

Carlisle passou a mão no biper e no jaleco jogado sobre o banco, vestindo-o com pressa enquanto corria para a entrada do pronto socorro. Ninguém ousou perguntar nada quando ele passou apressado pela recepção, sem dirigir nenhuma palavra ou olhar a ninguém. Concentrado, ele não percebeu quando a mulher com os mesmos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis que ele veio em sua direção e o abraçou com os olhos cobertos em lágrimas.

-Até que enfim você chegou! – ela falou com a voz abafada, entre soluços. Carlisle afagou os cabelos cacheados da irmã, depois a afastou com as mãos ainda firme em seus braços.

-Onde está o Edward?

-Já foi para a anestesia. Por favor, Carl...

-Deixe comigo.

De alguma forma, aquilo estava errado. Ele não devia cuidar de parentes, não devia se envolver emocionalmente com os pacientes. Seria mais fácil se fosse um estranho, uma pessoa que ele nunca tivesse visto na vida ao invés do sobrinho de oito anos deitado na mesa de cirurgia com um coágulo no cérebro.

Lembrar do rosto inchado da irmã, dos olhos cheios d'água e do pedido de ajuda desesperado no telefone mais cedo naquela tarde só tornava tudo mais difícil. As noites sem dormir também começariam a cobrar seu preço em breve.

O cirurgião arriscou olhar para o próprio reflexo enquanto lavava as mãos com rapidez e foi quase impossível de reconhecer o rosto que olhava cansado para ele. As olheiras estavam começando a marcar embaixo dos olhos azuis, o cabelo estava bagunçado, a barba começando a ficar por fazer. Mais um pouco e ninguém mais perguntaria com quantos anos ele havia entrado na escola de medicina, nem questionariam seus vinte e dois anos e muito menos se ele estaria disponível para sair qualquer noite dessas. De qualquer forma, ele nunca estava.

Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes, depois piscou forte. Se tivesse sorte, conseguiria tirar o resto da noite de folga para descansar antes do plantão do dia seguinte. _Do dia seguinte_.

Naquele momento, a vida do sobrinho estava em suas mãos.

A sala de espera estava ligeiramente vazia quando Carlisle entrou, ainda tirando a mascara de proteção do rosto, quando a mulher loura de cabelos cacheados no canto do sofá se levantou com um salto ao vislumbrá-lo passar pela porta. Antes de dizer qualquer palavra, ela correu na direção de Carlisle e o abraçou entre soluços.

-Por favor... me diz... que você conseguiu... – ela se forçou a falar, as palavras meio cortadas por causa do choro. O médico abraçou a irmã de volta, depois a afastou de si para olhá-la nos olhos.

Então ele sorriu.

-Ele está bem, Liz. – Carlisle se limitou a dizer com calma e o rosto da mulher se iluminou. As lágrimas voltaram a cair-lhes dos olhos, mas daquela vez ele sabia que eram de alegria. – Você vai poder visitá-lo logo.

Ela o puxou para um abraço mais uma vez, depois ficou na ponta dos pés para dar-lhe um beijo demorado no rosto.

-Eu te devo a minha vida, Carl... Não sei nem como te agradecer...

-Não precisa agradecer. – ele a interrompeu. – O Edward é parte da minha vida também. Eu não ia deixar que nada acontecesse com ele.

Liz passou as mangas da blusa nos olhos e depois olhou para o irmão.

-Acho que você devia descansar. – ela falou correndo os olhos por Carlisle – Você está péssimo. Um trapo.

Ele riu.

-Não precisa exagerar também...

-Não estou exagerando. Daqui a pouco vão achar que _você_ é que tem trinta anos. – ele balançou a cabeça, depois levou as mãos aos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. – Vai, Carl, você precisa de um banho, de uma cama... e precisa fazer a barba também.

-E se eu quiser deixar crescer?

-Eu te deserdo. – ela respondeu séria, depois abriu um sorriso – Você foi maravilhoso hoje. Merece dormir um pouco.

Carlisle sentiu o sangue esquentar suas bochechas quando elas coraram. Ele não gostava muito de receber elogios, simplesmente não conseguia se acostumar.

-Eu vou. – ele respondeu sorrindo para ela e bocejou assim que terminou a frase. – Mas antes eu vou comer alguma cosa aqui na lanchonete porque não tem nada em casa. Estou vivendo à base de biscoito.

Liz riu.

-Então eu prometo que faço comida para você no fim de semana. Assim posso aproveitar e levar uma amiga que eu quero te apresentar. Não, não adianta fazer essa cara. – ela acrescentou quando ele revirou os olhos. – Você precisa se alimentar direito e precisa conhecer pessoas novas. Tenho certeza de que vocês vão se dar bem.

Carlisle arfou uma vez, ele sentiu a insinuação no tom que a irmã usou. Então ele se rendeu.

-Tudo bem. No fim de semana. – ele concordou e se aproximou de Liz para dar-lhe outro abraço e um beijo na testa. – O Ed vai ficar em observação, estável. Se alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, acontecer, me ligue. Não importa a hora. Entendeu?

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

-Obrigada mais uma vez, Carl... eu amo você.

-Também amo você, Liz. Pode dormir mais sossegada agora.

Com um último sorriso, ele deixou a sala de espera e atravessou o corredor principal, descendo um lance de escadas antes de chegar ao andar da lanchonete.

-Parabéns, doutor. – uma voz feminina soou logo atrás dele e Carlisle se virou quase imediatamente, mais por reflexo do que por curiosidade. Ele já sabia quem era.

-Ah, oi Tanya. – ele respondeu tentando fingir estar surpreso. – Obrigado. E não precisa me chamar de doutor, você sabe meu nome. Nós estudamos juntos por quatro anos, caso você tenha se esquecido.

-Eu nunca ia me esquecer, Carl.

Carlisle parou, tentando se concentrar em não corar. Ele já estava acostumado com as investidas de Tanya e ela já deveria estar acostumada com as evasões dele.

-O que você vai fazer no fim de semana? – ela insistiu. – Eu sei que você não tem plantão.

-Vou passar o dia com a minha irmã. – ele respondeu com calma. Aquele era um programa incontestável. – Ela precisa de companhia com toda essa história do Edward.

Tanya assentiu desanimada e voltou a subir o lance de escadas, enquanto Carlisle continuou andando pelo corredor até a lanchonete. Quando ele viu quem estava ali, desejou que pudesse desaparecer.

-Ei, Carl! – o homem maior acenou da mesinha com um copo de café nas mãos. – Fiquei sabendo da cirurgia, vem aqui!

Sem muitas opções, o médico foi andando a passos lentos até a mesa, depois puxou uma cadeira e se sentou.

-Oi, Felix. – ele cumprimentou sem muita animação. – Oi, Caius.

-Nossa, que cara é essa? – o outro perguntou, empurrando o copo de café para ele. – Toma, bebe isso aqui. Parece que você vai desmontar a qualquer momento.

-E eu me sinto como se fosse. – Carlisle respondeu tomando um gole do café. – Só vim buscar alguma coisa para comer e vou para a casa.

-Hum... voltar para a casa e ficar sozinho lá. De novo.

Carlisle franziu as sobrancelhas para Felix e estendeu o café de volta para Caius.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer que você está se tornando um velho antisocial, Carl. – Felix respondeu encolhendo os ombros. – Você não sai mais com a gente, não dá bola para a Tanya que baba por você desde sempre, vai do hospital pra casa, da casa pro hospital.

Carlisle revirou os olhos. Lá vinham as conversinhas outra vez.

-Eu já cansei de explicar que eu trabalho. E o meu trabalho, _para mim_, é mais importante que isso.

-Nós também trabalhamos, e... –

-É diferente. – Carlisle interrompeu Felix e se levantou da mesa arrastando a cadeira. – Um milkshake de chocolate. – ele pediu para a atendente da lanchonete, sem se virar para a mesa outra vez.

Aquele tipo de conversa costumava o tirar do sério. Ele não era antisocial, muito menos velho. Ele só tinha outras prioridades, já tinha saído da fase adolescente que parecia persistir nos outros dois. Será que era tão difícil assim dos outros entenderem?

-Obrigado. – ele agradeceu à moça da lanchonete depois de pegar o milkshake e voltou a subir as escadas para o andar principal do hospital. Tudo o que ele precisava era ir para a casa.

A chuva ainda caía fina quando Carlisle alcançou o estacionamento e fazia bastante frio. Uma combinação que não costumava o agradar muito. Ele destravou o alarme da Mercedes e ocupou o banco do motorista, ligando o ar quente em seguida. Arrancou com o carro pela estrada que cruzava Forks, uma mão no volante, a outra segurando o copo de plástico. Olhou para o painel do carro, eram mais de três da manhã.

Enquanto avançava para a porção "menos civilizada" da cidade, como ele mesmo costumava se referir, Carlisle se lembrou de que não tinha absolutamente_ nada_ para comer no outro dia, a não ser o milkshake que estava em suas mãos e a sobra de biscoito do dia anterior. Talvez fosse melhor passar em alguma mercearia e levar alguma coisa, só por precaução. Seria melhor do que ter de tomar café na lanchonete do hospital e trombar com Felix e Caius outra vez.

Carlisle sabia que naquela estrada existia um posto com uma loja de conveniências 24h. Talvez fosse a única da região e era em algum lugar por ali. A chuva começou a cair mais forte e ele precisou apertar os olhos e dirigir toda a concentração já exausta para conseguir enxergar o outdoor do posto, um pouco mais à frente. A Mercedes embicou no estacionamento e Carlisle olhou pela janela. Estava vazia, mas decididamente aberta.

Ele deixou o copo pela metade sobre o painel e desceu apressado, correndo para a loja. O sino sobre a porta tocou quando ele a abriu e o caixa lhe lançou um olhar indiferente por trás da revista quando ele entrou. Sem se preocupar com aquilo exatamente, ele se dirigiu para a parte de congelados. Qualquer coisa que requeresse apenas um microondas era perfeitamente aceitável. Carlisle vasculhou pelas portas dos freezers e puxou duas caixas de lasanha prontas, depois foi até a geladeira de refrigerantes.

-Boa noite.

Carlisle quase deixou as caixas caírem. Ele respirou fundo uma vez e recuperou o controle do corpo antes de procurar pelo dono da voz.

-Boa noite. – ele respondeu mais calmo, levantando os olhos para o homem.

-Então você é o doutor Carlisle de que todos falam nessa cidade?

Carlisle ponderou por um segundo. Por que aquele homem estava falando com ele? Por que havia alguém acordado àquela hora da madrugada, em uma loja de conveniências sem parecer interessado em comprar nada? O homem não desviava os olhos de Carlisle enquanto falava e eles eram... diferentes.

-Meu nome é Carlisle, sim. – ele respondeu. – Mas não sei se sou tudo isso que falam de mim.

-Ora, mas eu tenho certeza de que é.

O homem falava de um jeito estranho. De um jeito que não se usa mais, com palavras antigas e com um sotaque estrangeiro. Parecia espanhol, mas não dava para ter certeza. Desconfiado, Carlisle correu os olhos pelo homem, procurando por algum sinal que pudesse revelar quem ele era. Um ladrão? Mas um ladrão não o abordaria daquela maneira, nem usaria palavras delicadas. A pele do homem era absurdamente alva, talvez a pessoa mais branca que Carlisle já tivesse visto na vida, incluindo a ele próprio – o que era bastante. O cabelo preto que caía na altura do nariz era liso e contrastava de um jeito absurdo com o resto do rosto dele. Era quase como se não devesse estar ali, como se tudo devesse ser branco, pálido.

Abaixo dos olhos de uma cor que era difícil de identificar, – um tom diferente de castanho, talvez – estavam profundas olheiras, ainda mais fortes que as dele. Pelo jeito o homem também devia estar há umas boas noites sem dormir. As roupas, apesar de comuns, também não se encaixavam. Aquele homem era o tipo de pessoa que você imaginaria em um filme medieval, dono daqueles castelos enormes e não de calças jeans e uma regata branca.

Regata.

Fazia frio _demais_ para que alguém conseguisse andar só de regata por aí sem morrer congelado. Apesar do homem realmente parecer meio sem cor...

Carlisle piscou uma vez e se voltou para a geladeira, abrindo-a para pegar uma garrafa de coca-cola.

-E você, quem é? – ele perguntou antes de fechar a porta, olhando para onde homem estava. Ou _tinha_ estado.

Ele virou a cabeça debilmente, tentando colocar aquele homem estranho em seu campo de visão outra vez, mas não havia nada ali. Nem ninguém. Em uma tentativa de afirmar sua sanidade, ele se virou para o caixa. Se o homem tivesse saído, o rapaz teria visto alguma coisa, mas ele parecia realmente interessado na revista, entretido demais.

Carlisle andou até o caixa e colocou as coisas sobre a bancada. O rapaz deixou a revista de lado e começou a passar os produtos, enquanto Carlisle continuava a girar o pescoço, procurando inutilmente por algum sinal de que aquele homem havia estado ali.

-Algum problema? – o caixa perguntou parecendo preocupado, procurando por alguma coisa que ele não sabia o que era, acompanhando os movimentos de Carlisle.

-Ahn... não... – Carlisle respondeu se esforçando para não começar a mover a cabeça novamente. – Por acaso... você não viu se tinha outra pessoa aqui na loja, viu?

O rapaz ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Não...? Quer dizer, só o senhor.

Carlisle assentiu com a cabeça, em choque. Talvez ele estivesse enlouquecendo. Talvez Felix e Caius tivessem razão, vai ver ele realmente precisasse sair para se distrair. Será que trabalhar demais estava começando a afetar seu cérebro? Ou talvez... talvez fosse só o cansaço, ele estava exausto. Era mais plausível que ele tivesse simplesmente _imaginado_ tudo aquilo e ele preferiu aceitar a última alternativa.

-Obrigado. – ele falou para o caixa quando terminou de pagar e pegou a sacola com pressa, saindo para a chuva outra vez. Em uma última tentativa de encontrar o homem misterioso, ele se virou, procurando por qualquer coisa que denunciasse a presença do homem. Nada.

_Maluco, Carlisle. Você está ficando maluco._

Ele jogou as coisas no banco de trás do carro e puxou o milkshake para si outra vez antes de dar a partida. A estrada estava escura, a chuva havia apertado ainda mais. E ele estava com sono. Tentando se manter o mais acordado que podia, ele ligou o rádio em uma estação de rock, talvez a música alta o ajudasse a manter os olhos abertos.

A vegetação tornou a ficar densa outra vez, ele sabia que estava chegando. Ainda assim, a única coisa em que ele conseguia pensar era no homem da loja de conveniências. Ele era tão... _diferente_... e por que havia perguntado por _ele_? Como ele sabia o _seu_ nome? Tudo bem, ele era um médico conhecido, mas... E ainda tinha o caixa, que não tinha visto nada.

Então o celular tocou.

Pego de surpresa, concentrado no que havia acabado de acontecer, Carlisle deixou o copo de milkshake virar, o leite se espalhou pela sua calça impecavelmente branca.

-Droga! – ele praguejou alto, jogando o copo de milkshake com força pela janela, fazendo-o quicar no asfalto. Ele só queria que aquele dia acabasse logo, estava sendo insano demais.

O celular continuava a vibrar e piscar, tocando alto. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e então repentinamente se lembrou do que havia dito para a irmã mais cedo. Ele engoliu seco uma vez antes de puxar o celular, desejando não ver no visor o nome que piscava freneticamente em letras grandes.

_Elizabeth_.

-Merda! – ele grunhiu entre os dentes antes de atender ao telefone. Podia sentir seu coração pulando, batendo rápido contra o peito. – O que foi, Liz? O _quê_?! Não, eu... –

Mas não houve tempo de terminar a frase.

O celular caiu de suas mãos quando uma luz cegante veio a uma velocidade alucinante ao seu encontro e depois tudo acabou.

************

**N/A:** E, capítulo 1 \o/

Vocês não TEM noção de como esse escrevi esse negócio rápido.

Mas e então, o que vocês acharam?? Não me matem, não me trucidem, não queiram me jogar na fogueira para queimar eternamente.

Eu juro que eu tentei, HE.

Gente! Comenta, ou eu vou ter um troço. .-.

E votem também que é de graça e não engorda.

Não sei mais o que falar, toda a minha imaginação foi sugada do meu cérebro hoje com um aspirador superpotente dos Jetsons.

Ok, parei.

Estou ficando retardada.

Beijos gelados,

_**JMcCartyC**_, com sérios problemas neurológicos. (Carlisle, cuida de eu? Tá, chega. .")

**N/B**: Morri.

Já sei tudo da história e, gente... Ta FODA, é *-*

Olha esse capítulo, mano! =O

Só as virgulas, de novo. Atóron essa betagem, q.

Me mande o outro, ta sabendo?

E comentem, galere, de monte *_*

Quero o final da fic logo (?)

Ta, chega de ladainha, lixa*

Bjsmimligacomentaevota(k)

**BL**


	3. Dois Teorias

**Dois – Teorias**

Doía. Doía e ardia como nenhuma coisa de que ele conseguisse se lembrar.

Se ele estava em um hospital, não estavam fazendo um bom trabalho. Se não estava... Então deveria estar no inferno. Carlisle tentou se concentrar no que tinha acontecido, mas sua cabeça queimava demais para que ele conseguisse se lembrar de qualquer coisa que fosse. Tudo de que ele se recordava era de uma musica alta, de uma luz e... mais nada.

Ele tentou se mexer algumas vezes, mas seus músculos pareciam pedra. Sua respiração ficava mais fraca, ao mesmo tempo em que o coração parecia acelerar, brigando contra alguma coisa. A cabeça, ele tinha certeza, ia explodir. Parecia que alguém empurrava seu crânio de dentro para fora, com uma força monstruosa, como se quisesse aumentá-la de tamanho de um jeito que não ia dar certo.

Os olhos ele preferia manter fechados. Ele havia tentado abri-los algumas vezes, mas era doloroso demais e tudo que ele via eram borrões. Alguns deles parecidos com um rosto humano desfigurado, mas ainda assim, borrões.

Ele se perguntava quanto tempo mais aquilo ia durar. Será que demorava tanto assim para morrer? Será que sempre era doloroso desse jeito? Ele se lembrou das pessoas no hospital, uma lembrança que parecia inexplicavelmente perdida no vazio em que seu cérebro parecia estar se transformando. Pelo menos daquilo ele ainda tinha certeza. Ele era um neurologista e trabalhava no hospital de Forks e...

Edward e Elizabeth.

Um raio de dor estalou forte em sua cabeça quando ele se forçou a pensar na irmã e no sobrinho. Era como se ele não tivesse permissão para pensar neles, pensar em nada. Era como se pensar atrapalhasse o processo todo, fosse ele qual fosse.

Onde ele estava, por que estava ali? Será que ia ficar daquele jeito para sempre? Ele podia sentir o coração brigar para continuar batendo, cada vem mais rápido, mas os efeitos daquilo pareciam ser nulos. A respiração simplesmente diminuía, a dor aumentava, os músculos iam ficando mais rígidos. Estava ficando quase impossível manter-se consciente, ele ia se entregar de uma vez. A dor simplesmente não compensava o esforço de tentar manter-se vivo.

E foi como se seu corpo respondesse àquela decisão. O coração começou a acelerar com uma força que chegava a doer e ele queria gritar. Ele ia entrar em colapso, só estava esperando a última batida. E então, com um baque surdo, o coração parou. Junto com ele, a respiração deixou de existir, os músculos relaxaram e sua cabeça parou de doer.

Então tinha mesmo acontecido. Era daquele jeito que era morrer.

No entanto, antes que ele pudesse tirar qualquer conclusão sobre aquilo, uma voz pareceu perfurar seus ouvidos com o tom mais penetrante que ele já havia ouvido na vida.

-Rapaz, abra os olhos.

Não havia como não obedecer. Por mais que aquilo fosse doloroso, por mais que ele soubesse que tudo que ele veria seriam borrões. A voz era forte demais para ser ignorada.

Então ele abriu os olhos.

E foi como mágica. Nenhuma dor, nenhuma nebulosa, nenhum borrão. Tudo era claro demais, cheio de cores, vivo. Não se parecia com o inferno. Será que ele estava no céu, então? Carlisle correu os olhos à sua volta, impressionado com tudo o que conseguia ver, com tantos detalhes. Até a poeira refletindo a luz que vinha da lâmpada parecia cheia de cores e foi só quando o vento bateu lá fora que ele percebeu outra coisa diferente. Ele conseguiu ouvir os farfalhar das folhas batendo umas nas outras, e o barulho mudo que uma delas fez quando atingiu o chão.

Talvez ele estivesse sonhando, então. Ele sabia que era impossível ver com tamanha definição, ouvir sons tão baixos e indistinguíveis. Esse tipo de coisa simplesmente não existia. Confuso com o que seu cérebro estava fazendo, ele olhou para as próprias mãos. Brancas. Brancas _demais._

Mas ele parecia bem. Ou se _sentia_ bem, pelo menos. Um pouco estranho, mas ainda assim, estava vivo. Foi então que ele moveu os olhos para um rosto que sorria gentilmente para ele. O rosto que ele reconheceu como sendo o do borrão que ele via enquanto parecia queimar vivo. O rosto de que, por algum motivo, ele se lembrava...

-Benvindo à imortalidade, Carlisle. Meu nome é Nathaniel.

O homem estendeu a mão para Carlisle, que se sentou na cama onde percebeu que estava e a apertou de volta. As mãos deles tinham o mesmo tom pálido. Mas o que o homem tinha dito? _Imortalidade? _Que papo era aquele?

-Você deve estar se perguntando o que está fazendo aqui. – o homem continuou com a voz afiada em um tom calmo. – E eu vou responder a todas as suas perguntas. Mas por enquanto, eu gostaria que olhasse para si mesmo e que dissesse o que acha que aconteceu. – o homem sorriu com o canto da boca, depois se sentou em uma imponente poltrona antiga forrada com um estofado vermelho. – Gosto de ouvir teorias.

Carlisle ficou observando-o por um segundo. Se cérebro parecia registrar tudo que fazia parte do homem que se chamava Nathaniel, desde o cabelo negro na altura do queixo, a barba em formato de bigode a cavanhaque finos, os olhos... vermelhos. Não fazia sentido, simplesmente não fazia. Mas o homem era tão familiar, Carlisle tinha certeza de que já tinha o visto antes em algum lugar... Foi quando seu cérebro deu um estalo.

-Você... – ele começou, ainda parado na cama, exatamente na mesma posição e quase engasgou quando percebeu um timbre diferente em sua voz. – A loja, você falou comigo... –

-Agora não, rapaz. – Nathaniel interrompeu com uma serenidade autoritária. – Agora é a sua vez de falar. Respondo a suas perguntas quando você tiver chegado a algumas conclusões.

Carlisle não queria chegar à conclusão nenhuma. Ele só queria que o tal Nathaniel explicasse o que estava acontecendo, onde ele estava e por quê ele estava ali.

-Que lugar é esse?

Nathaniel soltou um suspiro desapontado, mas manteve-se absolutamente calmo.

-Sempre as mesmas perguntas... Eu achei que você seria diferente, meu amigo. Mas creio que eu pedi para que tirasse as suas próprias conclusões. Se você puder prosseguir, posso lhe assegurar que responderei a todos seus questionamentos quando tivermos acabado.

Parecia que era inútil insistir. Derrotado, Carlisle respirou fundo uma vez e reparou que seus pulmões não respondiam. O ar entrava e saía, mas não produzia efeito algum. Ele não tinha vontade de respirar. Assustado, ele colocou a mão sobre o peito. Estava mudo.

-Eu morri.

Nathaniel abriu um sorriso do outro lado do quarto, como se já esperasse por aquela conclusão.

-É incrível como todos dizem a mesma coisa. – ele falou cruzando as pernas e fez sinal para que Carlisle continuasse. – Prossiga, prossiga.

-Com assim, _prossiga_? Eu morri! O que pode vir depois disso?

Nathaniel balançou a cabeça, mas sua expressão era de quem estava se divertindo.

-Olhe para si mesmo, Carlisle. – ele pediu apontando para ele. – Você parece morto? Sente-se morto?

Carlisle voltou a olhar para as próprias mãos. Elas, definitivamente, poderiam pertencer a alguém que havia morrido. Estavam brancas demais, os tendões eram quase visíveis por debaixo da pele. Mas não havia sinal de veias, artérias, nada. Um ponto a favor de que ele estava realmente morto.

Mas ele conseguia se mexer. Os dedos abriam e fechavam, o quarto era real demais, incrível demais e, ainda assim, _normal demais _para pertencer ao céu ou ao inferno. Um ponto a favor do maluco que continuava sentado o observando, como se estivesse vendo cachorrinhos adestrados em um circo.

-E então...? – Nathaniel insistiu, curioso. – Acha que está morto?

-Eu não sei... – Carlisle se limitou a dizer, a situação toda era surreal demais.

-Levante-se. – o homem sugeriu. – Levante-se e veja como se sente.

Carlisle obedeceu. Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ele percebeu alguma coisa diferente. Seus músculos respondiam com uma velocidade e com uma precisão assombrosas. Ele ouviu de novo quando alguma coisa caiu do lado de fora, uma noz de uma árvore não muito alta, a julgar pelo barulho. Mas como ele conseguia fazer aquilo? Como ele conseguia ouvir uma _noz_ caindo e como ele _sabia_ que era uma noz? E a altura da árvore?

Não, aquilo estava errado. Ou estava errado, ou ele definitivamente não estava morto. Ele forçou-se a respirar mais uma vez e o ar que invadiu seus pulmões era cheio de aromas que ele nunca tinha experimentado. E apesar disso, ele conseguia distinguir cada um com uma eficiência insana. Então ele se lembrou da poeira refletindo a luz. Carlisle voltou a encarar o quarto e foi uma experiência incrível. Os pedacinhos de pó continuavam lá, dançando no ar, brilhando com a lâmpada. Ele se virou para a janela e observou a floresta lá fora. Ele conseguia enxergar cada folha de cada árvore, cada animal minúsculo que corria pelo chão, cada abelha de uma colméia a pelo menos uns duzentos metros dele.

Insano.

-Tudo bem, acho que eu não morri. – Carlisle sussurrou se voltando para Nathaniel. – Mas eu não sei o que é isso. Você... você também consegue ver essas coisas, ouvir desse jeito?

Nathaniel arqueou as sobrancelhas, satisfeito.

-Estamos chegando a algum lugar. – ele falou se endireitando na cadeira. – Mas ainda não é a minha vez de responder, Carlisle. Continue.

Como ele ia continuar? O que Nathaniel queria que ele descobrisse sozinho?

-Eu não sei... você... me transformou em um zumbi?

Nathaniel riu.

-Ora, fazia tempo que eu não ouvia essa. Foi um bom chute, amigo, um bom chute. Mas não, não um zumbi. Eu não teria essa deselegância toda.

Carlisle franziu a testa.

-Quer dizer... Quer dizer que, seja lá o que eu sou agora... Foi _você_ quem me transformou?

Nathaniel sorriu, orgulhoso.

-Precisamente. Você está indo bem, continue.

Aquilo não fazia sentido. Ele devia estar sonhando, só podia. E estava preso em um filme de terror de quinta com um cara à la Conde Dracula lha fazendo perguntas sem sentido.

_Conde Drácula._

Tudo bem, aquilo estava começando a ficar ridículo. Ele não podia nem cogitar essa possibilidade, seria admitir que tinha ficado louco. Ainda assim, ele não queria arriscar. Seus olhos percorreram o quarto, passando pelas cortinas escuras e grossas, os quadros enormes, a poltrona vermelha onde Nathaniel estava sentado e as estantes cobertas de livros, até que ele achou o que procurava. Um espelho.

Até onde ele sabia, vampiros – e ele teve que se xingar de idiota outra vez por sequer _pensar_ naquilo – não tinham reflexo. Ele caminhou apreensivo até o espelho, tomando o cuidado de não ficar à frente dele. Carlisle queria se posicionar apenas quando estivesse perto o suficiente para não se enganar.

-Ora, o espelho. – Nathaniel falou surpreso quando Carlisle passou por ele. – Você é rápido. Vá em frente, amigo. Isso será interessante...

Carlisle não deu ouvidos a Nathaniel, ele só queria acabar com aquela maluquice toda logo. Ele ia ser ver no espelho e depois se xingar para sempre por ter cogitado aquilo. Então ele se aproximou pelo lado e respirou fundo outra vez. Com um movimento rápido _demais_ que o surpreendeu, ele se colocou na frente do objeto.

Um sorriso aliviado surgiu em seu rosto quando ele registrou um reflexo do outro lado.

-Por que o sorriso? – Nathaniel perguntou, interessado.

-É o meu reflexo. – Carlisle respondeu sem pensar o quão infantil aquilo poderia ter soado.

-Mas é claro que é. – Nathaniel respondeu com naturalidade. – E o que você pode concluir disso?

Ele engoliu seco uma vez. Se Nathaniel não o tinha achado perturbado por causa do zumbi, talvez ele não fosse se surpreender com a segunda possibilidade.

-Que eu não sou um vampiro.

A palavra teve um efeito imediato nos ouvidos de Nathaniel. Ele abriu um sorriso orgulhoso e se levantou pela primeira vez, caminhando pelo quarto sem produzir um ruído sequer, até parar ao lado de Carlisle, apoiando o braço em seus ombros. Ele também tinha um reflexo, Carlisle pôde perceber.

-E por que não?

-Bom... Vampiros não têm reflexo, têm?

Nathaniel riu.

-Humanos e seus filmes de terror... E por que não teriam?

Carlisle estava confuso e a conversa estava se tornando ainda mais estranha – se é que aquilo era possível.

-Eu... não faço a menor idéia.

-Foi o que eu pensei. – Nathaniel passou por trás de Carlisle, as mãos ainda firme nos ombros do médico. – Olhe para você. A cor da sua pele, suas feições, a cor dos seus olhos.

Carlisle se fitou com mais atenção daquela vez. Definitivamente, havia alguma coisa diferente ali. Suas olheiras haviam sumido, a barba desleixada não cobria mais suas bochechas. O cabelo estava ainda mais loiro, quase branco, mas ainda assim era assombrosamente mais escuro que a pele quase da cor do gelo.

_Gelo._

Ele encostou os dedos no vidro do espelho, esperando sentir uma diferença na temperatura. Mas nada aconteceu. Eles estavam na mesma temperatura, o vidro poderia ser até um pouco mais quente, talvez.

Carlisle recolheu a mão rápido, assustado. Nathaniel não podia ter falado sério. Simplesmente não podia. Então ele voltou a se encarar no espelho e seus olhos encontraram outros, vermelhos, olhando-o com profundidade. Mas não eram os de Nathaniel. Eram dele.

Mas ele havia sido _transformado_. E até onde ele sabia de filmes de terror, vampiros criavam outros vampiros _mordendo-os_. E Nathaniel não tinha presas expostas, será que elas só se pronunciavam durante um ataque? Mas aquela não era a questão, ele não podia acreditar que estava _mesmo_ pensando naquelas coisas. Ainda assim, ele virou o pescoço lentamente, olhando-o atento no espelho.

O que ele viu não foram os dois furinhos vermelhos que apareciam no cinema. Ao invés disso, uma marca branca e brilhante, de uma mordida inteira, gritava em seu pescoço. Ele endireitou-se e se virou para Nathaniel.

-Não pode ser...

-Preste atenção, Carlisle. Feche os olhos por um segundo e se concentre em sua garganta. Perceba o que você sente, o que você quer.

Ele obedeceu. Não fazia sentido questionar, uma vez que tudo ali era questionável. Com os olhos fechados, ele se concentrou em sua garganta. Havia alguma coisa ali que o incomodava. Ela ardia, _pedindo_ por alguma coisa. Então ele engoliu seco uma vez e a ardência aumentou. Levou um segundo, mas ele percebeu.

-Estou com sede... mas... não é água. – ele respondeu, já sabendo qual seria a próxima pergunta de Nathaniel.

-E o que você quer?

Carlisle reprimiu o pensamento do que estava prestes a dizer, mas a conclusão final era incontestável. Ele percebeu o que Nathaniel queria que ele entendesse sozinho o tempo todo e porquê era importante que ele descobrisse por si só. Ele não teria acreditado se tivessem lhe contado. Não acreditaria se não tivesse visto com os próprios olhos, se não tivesse certeza de que era real. Não teria feito sentido se todas as outras possibilidades não tivessem sido esgotadas, se ele não tivesse se negado até o último instante. Não havia outra explicação e sua garganta queimando era a prova daquilo.

-Sangue. – ele respondeu, o horror e excitação se misturando quando ele pronunciou as palavras seguintes. – Eu sou um vampiro.

*******

**N/A:**Eee, capítulo 2!

Mano o que é essa disputa pelo homi, jesuis! Hahahaha

Tudo bem, até eu arriscava uma mordidinha dele, vai... ok, parei.

E aí, o que acharam??

**COMENTEM** – e isso é **sério**. Hunf! Cinco Reviews pro próximo capítulo, ok??

Esperem até o próximo capítulo e vocês também vão querer um Carlisle... hoho. (6)

Ah, tiveram uns comentário que sumiram, eu juro que eu não apaguei, ok?? Eles puf! Desapareceram .-.

Beijos gelados, sonhem o Nathaniel, com o Carlisle, com o Emmett... uma orgia vampiresca, oiq

_**JMcCartyC**__, dando a louca. É._

**N/B**: NATHANIEL MIM MORDE? *u*

Malz aí Bê, Aguy, Eve... **JOHNNY DEPP É MEU, É TUDO MEUMI**! q

Nada mais a dizer, bgs

**BL**


	4. Três Bem Projetados

**Três – Bem Projetados**

-Você foi rápido, Carlisle. – Nathaniel aprovou com um sorriso satisfeito, dando tapinhas nos ombros dele. – Acho que o mais rápido de todos. Fico feliz em saber que acertei na escolha.

-Escolha?

Nathaniel soltou Carlisle e se virou, voltando a se sentar na poltrona vermelha. Ele teve a ligeira impressão de que talvez o homem tivesse falado _demais._

-Você vai responder minhas perguntas agora? – Carlisle perguntou caminhando até a poltrona, voltando a se sentar na cama. Nathaniel hesitou por um segundo, mas depois abriu um sorriso gentil. Como sempre.

-Claro.

No fundo, Carlisle duvidava de que o homem fosse responder a todas as suas perguntas, mas, ainda assim, não custava tentar.

-Então eu suponho que você também seja um vampiro?

Nathaniel assentiu.

-Exatamente.

Claro, aquilo era óbvio. O que ele não entendia e que precisava saber era que espécie estranha de vampiro era aquela que tinha reflexo. Aonde mais os filmes tinham errado?

-O que mais você... quer dizer, _nós_ – era absurdamente esquisito pensar naquilo daquela forma – fazemos e os... humanos não sabem? Digo, nós temos reflexo...

-Ah, claro. Bom, nós também saímos em fotos, caso isso te preocupe. Além disso, não temos problemas nenhum com alho, nem com crucifixo e muito menos água benta. – ele soltou uma risada desdenhosa. – Sinceramente, eu adoraria saber quem foi a pessoa criativa que inventou isso tudo.

Nathaniel parecia se divertir com as próprias palavras, imerso naquele mundo de histórias maravilhosas. Mas Carlisle ainda estava tenso, concentrado. Era tudo novo demais, surreal demais.

-E quanto ao sol? – ele quis saber. A perspectiva de nunca mais poder sentir o calor do sol por ser transformado em carvão era simplesmente depressiva. Imaginar-se vivendo nas sombras, para sempre...

Nathaniel sorriu.

-Ora, você não acha que seres tão bem projetados como nós poderiam ser destruídos por um simples saio de sol, não é?

-Mas então, por quê... –

-Nós não saímos ao sol, é verdade. Mas não porque viraríamos pó e, sim, porque nossa pele tem propriedades... interessantes em contato com a luz natural. E isso faria com que os humanos nos descobrissem, o que não seria exatamente agradável.

-Então... eles _presumiram_ que o sol nos faz algum mal, simplesmente porque nós evitamos sair durante o dia para não sermos identificados?

-Eu não poderia concluir com mais elegância, Carlisle. – Nathaniel concordou, sorrindo para ele.

Aquilo ia contra todos os mandamentos de Hollywood, mas, incrivelmente, fazia bastante sentido. Queimar no sol soaria como uma boa punição inventada pelos humanos. Era como se ele quisessem afirmar para si mesmos que tinham alguma chance, mesmo que aquela não fosse inteiramente a verdade. Então ele se lembrou das palavras de Nathaniel.

-E o que você quis dizer com "bem projetados"?

Nathaniel deu uma risadinha, depois cruzou os braços.

-Nós somos os predadores mais bem adaptados da natureza, meu amigo. Mas você vai descobrir isso com o tempo, posso lhe assegurar.

Carlisle concordou, ele não tinha pressa. Mas havia uma outra coisa que ele queria saber.

-Nathaniel... – aquela foi a primeira vez que ele usou o nome e o vampiro pareceu ficar satisfeito, fazendo sinal para que ele prosseguisse. – Por que você... me escolheu?

Nathaniel se ajeitou na poltrona, aparentemente desconfortável com a pergunta. Ainda assim, ele manteve a calma para responder.

-Eu vou te explicar mais tarde, amigo. Não se preocupe, você precisa mesmo saber.

Carlisle concordou outra vez e engoliu seco. Assim que fez isso, sua garganta voltou a doer, como se quisesse dizer que não era aquilo que ela queria. E claro que não era, Carlisle sabia exatamente pelo quê seu corpo gritava. Nathaniel se colocou de pé com um salto silencioso quando ele tentou reprimir uma careta que denunciava a queimação em sua garganta.

-Ora, eu quase me esqueci de como você deve estar morrendo de sede. Desculpa-me pela grosseria, Carlisle.

-Tudo bem. – o médico respondeu com gentileza, embora seu corpo não concordasse inteiramente com aquilo. Então uma perspectiva repugnante riscou sua mente com um lampejo. – Mas... isso não significa que eu... –

-Não, não, não. – Nathaniel se apressou em tranquilizá-lo, antecipando a pergunta de Carlisle. – O prato de hoje não inclui humanos, fique tranquilo. Nós vamos começar com alguma coisa um pouco menos saborosa, infelizmente.

Carlisle ficou esperando o estômago revirar com as palavras de Nathaniel, porque era exatamente aquela a sensação que ele queria sentir. Mas nada aconteceu, seu corpo simplesmente não respondia mais como antes.

-O que nós vamos fazer?

-Vamos caçar, Carlisle. – Nathaniel respondeu com naturalidade. – Começar com animais. Forks é bastante privilegiada nesse aspecto, não nos faltam opções lá embaixo. – o vampiro se levantou da poltrona e foi na direção janela. – Vamos?

Carlisle hesitou, ele só podia estar brincando. O andar em que eles estavam, fosse qual fosse, não era baixo o suficiente para que alguém conseguisse pular sem quebrar, no mínimo, as duas pernas – isso se tivesse sorte. A não ser que...

-Somos bem projetados... – Carlisle sussurrou tão baixo para si mesmo que se surpreendeu quando Nathaniel respondeu.

-Mais do que você supõe, amigo. – ele abriu a janela e voltou a encarar Carlisle. – Se me permite.

O médico assentiu mecanicamente com a cabeça enquanto Nathaniel punha o corpo para fora e desaparecia na escuridão. Carlisle se levantou da cama e se debruçou no parapeito da janela. O vento forte bagunçou seus cabelos enquanto, apesar da escuridão total, ele conseguia distinguir cada árvore, cada objeto, cada pedra que estava em seu campo de visão absurdamente dilatado.

-Pode vir, Carlisle. – a voz de Nathaniel veio lá de baixo, nítida como ele estivesse ao seu lado. – Apenas peço que tire a camisa porque a probabilidade de você destruí-la em uma primeira caçada é relativamente alta. Não se preocupe, não vai fazer diferença.

Carlisle já tinha tido provas demais de que não era necessário questionar Nathaniel, então ele simplesmente obedeceu. Um a um, ele desabotoou os botões da camisa quase tão branca quanto ele e, quando o fez, precisou correr para o espelho.

Era inacreditável. Ele nunca tivera aqueles ombros largos, nem os braços fortes daquele jeito e muito menos um peitoral e abdômen tão definidos. Ele teria que ficar a vida inteira em uma academia se quisesse chegar perto daquilo em condições normais e, no entanto, lá estava ele, ostentando o objeto de desejo de qualquer mulher sensata, sem precisar fazer esforço algum. Aquela história de bem projetados estava começando a parecer mais atraente, no fim das contas.

Carlisle jogou a camisa de volta da cama, excitado com o que acabara de ver no espelho e tornou a se debruçar no parapeito, encontrando Nathaniel no chão logo abaixo da janela. O médico respirou fundo mais uma vez e passou uma perna pela abertura, depois a outra, até ficar sentado com as pernas para o lado de fora.

-Pode vir, Carlisle, lhe garanto que é assombrosamente fácil.

Sem pensar muito no que estava prestes a fazer, Carlisle deu um impulso com as mãos e se lançou no ar. Ao invés de sentir que caía, foi como se o chão estivesse indo ao encontro de seus pés e, quando atingiu o solo, o impacto não foi maior do que o de alguém que pula do degrau mais baixo de uma escada. Eufórico, ele se virou para Nathaniel.

-É incrível.

O vampiro sorriu com o canto da boca e começou a caminhar na direção das árvores.

-Digamos que a imortalidade tem o seu charme.

Carlisle teve de concordar. O que mais será que ele era capaz de fazer? Correr mais rápido que um atleta de cem metros rasos? Levantar aqueles pesos que ele via os halterofilistas levantarem na tevê? Era tudo novo demais, convidativo demais. De repente havia um mundo totalmente inexplicável pronto para ser explorado, chamando por ele. Era como se ele tivesse dez anos de novo, pronto para abrir os presentes na manhã de natal.

-O que nós vamos caçar? – ele perguntou acompanhando os passos absurdamente rápidos de Nathaniel sem nenhuma dificuldade.

-O que você quiser. – o vampiro respondeu com naturalidade. – Sinta os aromas enquanto anda, perceba de onde vêm, para onde vão. Assim que achar um que julgue bom... ataque.

Vindo do tom calmo de Nathaniel, a coisa toda parecia fácil. Sentir, atacar. Mas _como_? Carlisle era o tipo de pessoa que não conseguia ganhar nem queda de braço, – bom, talvez agora com os novos músculos a história fosse outra – quanto mais lutar com um animal, fosse ele qual fosse.

-Eu posso escolher um coelho?

Nathaniel riu.

-Não subestime sua força, amigo. Somos predadores... Observe.

Nathaniel fez sinal com o braço para que ele parasse. Carlisle ficou imóvel e um cheiro diferente encheu seus pulmões inertes. Não era um aroma exatamente _bom_, mas foi o suficiente para fazer sua garganta queimar com força outra vez. Ele engoliu seco e fechou os olhos, tentando se concentrar. Era como se cada molécula do odor que enchia todo o ar a sua volta eletrizasse seus músculos e ele só tinha vontade de fazer uma coisa...

-Eu quero atacar. – ele falou quando voltou a abrir os olhos, sem se preocupar em como deveria fazer aquilo. Seu corpo novo parecia tomar as rédeas por si só, parecia saber exatamente o que devia ser feito.

Nathaniel sorriu satisfeito e colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Carlisle.

-Vá em frente.

Era uma permissão, mas para seu corpo foi como se tivesse sido uma ordem. Seus músculos estavam a toda, prontos para uma explosão de energia quando ele deu o primeiro passo. Seus pés pisavam o solo coberto de folhas sem sentir nada. Era tudo liso, macio. As árvores eram borrões que pareciam passar em câmera lenta, permitindo que ele desviasse de todos os galhos que se punham em seu caminho em silêncio. Apesar disso, ele sabia que corria. Corria como nunca tinha corrido antes, a velocidade era alucinante, o vento batia forte contra seu rosto, jogava os cabelos para trás. Ele podia sentir o cheiro ficar mais forte, as batidas rápidas de um coração quente pulsando em algum lugar perto dali. Um coração que ele queria parar, um coração de que ele precisava.

Então ele avistou, de costas e alheio ao que estava prestes a acontecer, um alce. Sozinho. Era perfeito. Carlisle sentiu seus lábios se contorcerem e um rosnado escapou de seus pulmões quando ele pulou para agarrar o animal pelas costas. O alce não teve a menor chance. Carlisle não sabia se era devido à sua formação como médico, ou se seu novo cérebro dilatado simplesmente sabia, mas ele cravou as presas na jugular do animal com uma precisão cirúrgica. Enquanto o sangue quente era drenado para sua garganta, o médico podia sentir que queria mais. Queria mais e só aquilo importava. O gosto não era o melhor do mundo, mas era quase como beber água do mar. A sede só aumentava.

Quando o animal parou de se debater, Carlisle simplesmente se levantou. O coração estava mudo, não havia mais sangue sendo bombeado. Ainda assim, ele se virou com uma velocidade assombrosa, ficando com os braços abertos em posição de defesa, os dentes a mostra quando sentiu alguém se aproximar. Era Nathaniel.

O vampiro de cabelos negros parou e levantou os braços como quem mostra que está desarmado, os olhos vermelhos cintilando, um sorriso de aprovação em seu rosto pálido.

-Não vim tomar sua presa, Carlisle. – ele falou com a calma que lhe era característica e o médico relaxou um pouco. – Vim apenas parabenizá-lo.

Carlisle se endireitou, desconcertado com o que seu corpo acabara de fazer sem que ele tivesse tomado consciência daquilo.

-Desculpe, Nathaniel, eu não sei o que aconteceu...

-Não precisa se desculpar, amigo. É natural. Você só está protegendo sua presa de oportunistas e minha conduta lhe instigou a agir dessa forma. Não se sinta envergonhado, você fez o que devia ser feito. Talvez com um pouco de empolgação _demais_, mas a elegância é algo que se adquire com o tempo.

Carlisle arqueou uma sobrancelha e depois olhou para si mesmo. Havia sangue lhe escorrendo pelo peito, contornando cada nuança dos músculos de seu abdômen, descendo até a marca dos oblíquos que agora eram insanamente definidos, manchando a cintura da calça branca de vermelho. Ele passou as costas da mão pela boca, percebendo que o sangue também lhe escorria pelos lábios, até o queixo. Realmente, aquilo não era exatamente o que poderia ser chamado de elegante.

-Eu... não sabia como fazer. – ele se defendeu.

-Não, não estou criticando, de maneira nenhuma. – Nathaniel interrompeu – Você se saiu perfeitamente bem para uma primeira caçada. No entanto, vai precisar ser mais cuidadoso quando formos lidar com humanos.

Carlisle reprimiu a careta outra vez quando Nathaniel mencionou a palavra "humanos". Por que eles tinham que se alimentar de _pessoas_? Animais não eram o suficiente? Claro, o gosto não era assim _tão bom_, mas ele poderia se acostumar. O quão melhor sangue humano poderia ser? Era sangue, no fim das contas, não devia ser tão diferente assim.

-Eu quero mais. – Carlisle falou sem pensar naquilo. Seu corpo parecia falar sozinho, exigindo suas vontades próprias.

-Claro que quer. – Nathaniel concordou, com tom de obviedade. – O corpo quer compensar os dias que você ficou desacordado.

-Quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente?

-Quatro dias. Eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado, achando que não tinha injetado veneno o suficiente. Mas então você acordou.

Ouvir aquilo só fazia Carlisle querer saber ainda mais porque ele havia sido _escolhido_ por Nathaniel. Alguma coisa ali lhe dizia que não tinha sido acidental. No entanto, sua garganta queimando não lhe deixava chegar a muitas conclusões. A única coisa que pulsava em seu cérebro era uma vontade incontrolável de mais sangue. Não tinha como não obedecer.

Sem dirigir mais nenhuma palavra ou olhar a Nathaniel, ele saiu como um tiro pela floresta gelada, a audição e o olfato atentos para qualquer sinal de uma presa em potencial. E seus sentidos não demoraram a serem recompensados.

Daquela vez foi mais fácil. O cervo não se deu conta do que o atingira quando Carlisle o agarrou pelas costas, com outra mordida certeira. A questão da elegância é que parecia não ter sido totalmente assimilada. Parecia impossível abater uma presa daquele porte e permanecer com as roupas impecáveis, o cabelo arrumado e a boca perfeitamente limpa. Nathaniel devia estar de brincadeira.

Curioso, ele largou o animal inerte no chão e se levantou, inspirando o ar para dentro de seus pulmões vazios. Ele pôde sentir o cheiro de Nathaniel invadir suas narinas, traçando uma trajetória perfeita por entre as árvores altas. Ele não teria dificuldade em seguir aquele rastro. Deixando-se levar pela trilha invisível, Carlisle se esgueirou rápido entre as árvores, sem fazer ruído algum. Mais rápido do que conseguiu assimilar, ele o alcançou.

Foi bem a tempo de ver o vampiro saltar com uma precisão e habilidade monstruosas sobre um leão da montanha com pelo menos duas vezes o tamanho dos dois juntos. Aquilo só podia ser fruto de décadas de experiência. Ou séculos, quem sabe... O animal tentava se defender, mas as patadas que atingiam Nathaniel não pareciam ter efeito algum. Segundos depois, o leão estava rendido. O vampiro permaneceu agachado por alguns segundos, depois se levantou com a elegância de um lorde. As roupas impecáveis, o cabelo perfeito. Não havia uma única gota de sangue em seu rosto que não parecia mais tão pálido assim. Era assombroso.

-Como... como você fez isso? – Carlisle perguntou, incrédulo, em choque demais para se mexer. Nathaniel era... letal. Uma frieza e precisão incomparáveis.

O vampiro, no entanto, não parecia surpreso. Era como se fizesse parte de sua rotina, algo trivial que se faz com as mãos amarradas. Carlisle não conseguia se imaginar fazendo aquilo nem dali a duzentos anos.

-É simples quando se tem a eternidade para praticar, Carlisle. No entanto, devo admitir que a recompensa não vale tanto assim o esforço. – ele caminhou até Carlisle e apoiou a mão em seus ombros. – Vamos, é o bastante por hoje. Você precisa de um banho, depois terei prazer em mostrar minhas instalações para você. Elas também são suas a partir de agora.

Carlisle deixou-se levar por Nathaniel, mas agora que sua garganta não ardia com tanta intensidade, a pergunta voltou a lhe corroer a mente nova com a qual ele lutava para se acostumar.

-Quando você vai me contar porquê me transformou?

Nathaniel suspirou uma vez e deu dois tapinhas amigáveis no ombro de Carlisle.

-Quando o seu treinamento estiver acabado, amigo. Tenha paciência, tudo tem sua hora certa.

Sem discordar das palavras de Nathaniel, o médico se deixou conduzir pelas árvores, cortando a noite fria com passos mudos até se ver novamente diante do que ele percebeu ser uma mansão incrustada com uma harmonia esplêndida no meio das rochas.

-Agora posso te apresentar da maneira correta ao meu lar, Carlisle. Benvindo ao meu refúgio.

*****

**N/A: **Ohh, me empolguei com o dr. Carlisle Delícia...

Gente, de boa... se o meu coração não pertencesse absoluta, irremediável, e insubstituivelmente ao meu ursinho lindo e grande de covinhas e cachinhos, ele seria do Carlisle, prontofalei.

Eu sei, vocês devem estar curiosos pra saber quando a Esme entra na coisa toda. Mas _calma._ Vamos chegar lá. Tenham a paciência do Nathaniel, por favor... hehehe

E aí, o que acharam??

Comentem e votem, é! \o/

Quanto mais comentários, mais rápido temos capítulo novo... hoho

Beijos gelados,

_JMcCartyC _

**N/B**: Aff, Nathaniel mim morde? XP rsrs

Gente, adorei os chiliques de vocês, fato.

E esse Carlisle bem projetado, mano? Me matou. Mas eu sei que vai matar um pouco mais no próximo capítulo, dica (h)

Enfim, chega de ladainha (?)

Comentem aí galerinha mais ou menos, lixa*

**BL**


End file.
